Matt's First Time
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: (No you sickos, not what you're thinking! Rated G!~ **Christian persuades Matt to make the call that "everyone needs to make once in their life"


"Are you sure that nobody is going to come in?" Matt Hardy asked his friend warily, glancing at the phone then back at Christian.  
  
"Matt, I'm positive. Everybody else went to that club tonight and when they asked I told them that we were going to just take it easy." Christian explained. He twirled the business card in between his fingers and then handed it over to Matt. "Just dial the number, it's not like it's a big deal."  
  
Matt's eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip. "I'm not going to pay for it. It's way to expensive and there's no way it's showing up on my bill."  
  
Christian sighed. "Fine." He pulled his wallet from his back pocket, searched through it, and handed over one of his credit cards to Matt. "There, just use that one. I'll pay for it, just as long as you call."  
  
"So why don't you call again?" Matt asked, picking up the phone and then setting it back down as quickly. "Dude, I really don't want to do this. It's really embarrassing that we're this pathetic."  
  
"We're not this pathetic." Christian mimicked Matt. "It's something that you have to do at least once in your life. Come on, you've seen how enticing all the late night commercials look. First five minutes are free." He beckoned to the phone again and sat back with a satisfied look on his face as Matt smiled.  
  
"But this is so embarrassing." Matt whined again, picking up and dropping the phone for the third time. Christian glared at him and he slowly lifted the receiver again. He hesitated and then punched in the eleven-digit long number. He waited for a second and then glanced up. "Read me your card number."  
  
Christian put his hand in front of his mouth to keep from laughing at how red Matt's face was getting and read him the number. "What are they saying now?" He whispered.  
  
"How glad they are that Mr. Jason Reso decided to use their service." Matt replied. "And that your card will be billed a dollar-fifteen every minute." He continued. "So we want Ali or Quinn?"  
  
"Let's try Ali." Christian answered after a moment of hesitation.  
  
Matt punched two on the dial and waited as they connected him. His eyes got wide when she finally got on the line. "Um, hi." He said certainly, his voice stammering. "This is Matt." He paused. "Thank you." Pause. "If you don't mind could we get this started? My five free minutes are up and a dollar-fifteen is kind of a lot."  
  
"Real slick." Christian commented, leaning against the headboard with his hands folded behind his head. He watched Matt, who was silent for a couple of minutes, and then his eyes got even wider.  
  
He swallowed nervously. "Really? How?"  
  
Christian smirked then reached over and grabbed his credit card and replaced it in his wallet. "How's it going so far?" He asked Matt quietly, who waved him away and turned around.  
  
"Yes." Matt was saying. "Yes I am."  
  
"You almost done?" Christian asked, coming to the painful realization that Matt had been on the phone for about twenty minutes and looked like he could keep going for a while more. "This is costing me money man." He whined, suddenly not as enchanted by the idea of this phone call when it was costing him so much money.  
  
Matt licked his lips and nodded. "Thank you. I'm definitely planning on calling back. Thanks Ali, you're incredible. Bye." He hung up the phone and had a huge smile on his face as he turned to Christian. "Dude, that was fucking amazing!" He exclaimed. "You should try it some time."  
  
There was a knocking on the door and suddenly a gleam appeared in Christian's eyes as he jumped off the bed. "Wait until everybody else hears about this. They'll never let this go!"  
  
"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Matt exclaimed with a worried look on his face as he watched Christian yank open the door.  
  
"Yeah well, I promise a lot of things." Christian replied with a sly grin. "Guess who Matt just called!?" He asked Edge and Chris Jericho, who were standing outside the door. He quickly informed them and they both turned to Matt with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"I never ever thought you'd stoop that low." Jericho commented simply, stepping inside the room.  
  
Matt buried his face in his hands and refused to respond to any of the jokes coming from his friends.  
  
Edge picked up the business card and looked it over, then glanced at Christian. "Did you give him this?" He nodded. "Is this the one that you picked up from that club?" Christian nodded again with a grin and Edge started laughing. "That's terrible!"  
  
"Would you guys please lay off?" Matt mumbled, still refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He groaned when he saw Lita and Jeff come into the room.  
  
"Guess who Matt just got off the phone with!?" Both Edge and Jericho exclaimed to the two as they sat down across from the bed.  
  
"You didn't come to the club because you were making prank calls?" Jeff accused, attempting to tie up his bright orange hair. "That's real lame Matt; even for you."  
  
"But you'd never guess who he was calling!" Jericho said with a small laugh. Jeff looked at him questioningly and he informed Lita and Jeff.  
  
"Matt." Was all Lita could say as she shook her head, a disappointed look coming over her pretty features.  
  
Jeff burst out laughing. "That is so more pathetic than making prank calls!" He exclaimed, looking at his older brother in awe. He then turned to Christian. "You actually got him to call one?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied, "It wasn't easy, but he was having a pretty good time once he got connected."  
  
Four heads turned to Matt and tried to conceal their laughter as he stood up angrily, whipping a pillow across the room. "Oh, my God, can we please all act a little bit more mature? Big deal! Yes, I called a fucking psychic hotline. Happy?" 


End file.
